MaUvAiSe iDéE
by miss sweety
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, les querelles entres sertpentard et gryffondor n'ont pas cessés au grand damne de dumbledore. Une idée complètement tordu germe alors dans son esprit...HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**PrEtS à ToUt **

« Grrrrr... ».

Un Harry furieux arpentait rageusement la salle commune, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque avait le malheur de se mettre sur son chemin.

«- Tout ça, c'est la faute de ce vieux fou. Personne de censé ne proposerait un échange de maison entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais après tout on parle de Dumby !

- Harry tu sais, tenta Hermione, après tout ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

- Hermione, intervint Ron, ce n'est parce que tu pourras reluquer à loisir Zabini que nous

devons nous réjouir pour autant. »

Hermione était la parfaite copie d'une tomate bien mûre en cet instant.

« - Et ne dis rien, ajouta Ron voyant qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

- Bon ça suffit vous deux, les coupa Harry. Nous savons déjà quels seront les serpentards transférés ici. Et comme nous l'a si bien expliqué le vieux sénile, les lits seront agrandis et devront être partagés avec un serpentard. Je vous propose de tirer au sort pour savoir qui sera votre futur « colocataire ». Pour toi, Hermione, arrange toi avec les filles de ton dortoir pour vous répartir Pansy et Milicent. »

Harry fit tourner une corbeille où les noms des serpentards étaient inscrits sur des parchemins.

« Neville, tu seras donc avec...Théodore Nott ;

Dean, avec...Grégory Goyle, manque de pot ;

Seamus tu seras avec ce cher Vincent Crabbe ;

Ron... avec Zabini, t'as du bol !

Et moi avec ...

Harry devint livide en réalisant avec qui il devrait partager son lit.

...Malefoy ! »

« Félicitations tu vas te taper la fouine », s'exclama un Ron hilare.

Mais ce que tous ignoraient, c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle Harry était perturbé.

Certes le fait de devoir survivre à Malefoy pendant plus d'une semaine allait être un exploit , mais ce n'est pas ce qui dérangeait le plus le brun en cet instant.

Le Survivant essayait d'échapper à une certaine blonde aux doigts agiles qui hantaient ses nuits depuis quelques temps déjà et lorsque le brun avait découvert l'identité de la créature de rêve qui le mettait dans des états pas possible, il avait cru défaillir.

Mais surtout ce que le brun redoutait, c'était de devoir supporter la vision d'un Draco sortant de la douche et dont la serviette reposait délicatement sur les hanches du blond. D'ailleurs alors qu'Harry imaginait un Draco mouillé, mini – Harry n'avait pas manqué de lui faire savoir que lui aussi voulait participé à la fête.

Harry pria Merlin de toutes ses forces de lui trouver un remède contre les Draco torse nus.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'autre bout du chateau...

« Blaise t'imagines, cette semaine avec Harry ça sera le pied, disait rêveusement Draco. C'est le moment ou jamais de tenter quelque chose. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends une occasion pareil ?

- Hum...depuis la moitié de ta 5ème année ?

- Blaise...grogna Draco. Et puis dis- moi, ça donne des résultats tes tentatives d'approches avec la belette ? se moqua la blond.

- Drado arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Sinon, ça ne donne rien du tout. Il me prend pour un ptit con. D'après lui, tout les serpentards sont forcément comme toi !

Un éclair de tristesse voila quelques instants ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

- Blaise tu es mon meilleur ami, alors si tu tiens tellement à lui que tu le dis, je veux bien faire un effort mais alors un tout petit.

- Merci mon frère !


	2. Un DéBuT ?

**Un DéBuT ?**

Samedi matin, 08HOO

« tut, tut, tut...DRING ! »

«- Ahhhhhhhhh, qui est le crétin qui a oublié d'enlever son réveil hier que j'aille le tuer ! hurla le brun à ses camarades de dortoir.

- Heu...Harry ? Je crois que c'est ton réveil, lui révéla Neville, soucieux de ne pas l'énerver un peu plus.

- Bon c'est bon je me calme. Alors réfléchissons. Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi et hier Dumbledore a fait une annonce fracassante comme quoi Malefoy et sa clique emménageront leurs fesses dans NOTRE dortoir. Conclusion : Je dors encore et je suis en train de faire un affreux cauchemar !

-Oh non Potty, je vais réellement faire de ta vie un enfer pendant ces 2 semaines ! dit Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante.

-Ahhhh ! Ayez pitié ! Je veux mourir ! gémit le gryffondor à la vue du serpentard.

- Potter , c'est pas comme si ta voix criarde était une souffrance à entendre, mais c'est tout comme.

- Si vous avez terminés de vous lancer des piques, j'aimerais bien m'installer maintenant, intervint Blaise. »

Dean s'occupa de répartir les serpentards tout en gardant une mine enjouée lorsque Goyle s'installa sur son lit. Blaise alla rejoindre Ron tout en lui lançant des regards furtifs que Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer.

Draco remarque que le seul lit qui restait pour être partager n'était autre que celui d'Harry.

Draco jubila intérieurement, mais afficha une mine dégoûtée devant les autres occupants de la chambre.

Harry bien décidé à ne pas céder un millimètre de son lit à Draco, repoussa les affaires que le serpentard avait déposé sur le lit. Draco jura et se mit à insulter Harry tout en le faisant tomber du lit. Le blond s'installa gracieusement sur le lit du brun, tandis que le gryffondor se relevait péniblement en époussetant son bas de pyjama. Le brun se saisit de son oreiller et entrepris de taper sur le serpentard avec. Le serpent tira le brun sur le lit et se saisit à sont tour d'un oreiller afin de répondre correctement aux offensives du gryffondor.

Les autres occupants qui avaient jusque-là observé avec lassitude la nouvelle offensive des deux ennemis, décidèrent d'un commun accord, de sortir dans le parc disputer une partie de quidditch. Hermione et Parvati virent les rejoindrent rapidement en compagnie de Pansy et Milicent. Au grand étonnement des garçons, les filles ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois depuis ce matin. Blaise, Ron, Dean et Seamus entamèrent donc la partie de quidditch tandis que Parvati parti rejoindre Lavande et que Pansy et Milicent tenaient compagnie à Vincent et Grégory.

Survolant le terrain de quidditch, Ron freina brusquement en constatant qu'Hermione n'était plus là. Blaise vint le rejoindre et lui expliqua que Théo avait tout simplement proposé une balade autour du lac à la préfète de gryffondor que celle-ci s'était empressée d'accepter.

En attendant, les deux princes de Poudlard venait tout juste de finir cette sanglante bataille de polochons. Des plumes gisaient au sol, seul témoignage du carnage qu'avait produits les deux ennemis. Harry glissa sur une plume et entraîna le blond dans sa chute. Le brun atterrit bruyamment sur le lit, Draco à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

_C'est sûrement l'occasion que j'attendais pour vérifier si mon charme agit sur ce stupide mais ô combien magnifique gryffondor, pensa le blond._

Pendant que Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, le gryffondor en question n'en menait pas large. Sur ses cuisses se trouvait en effet la seule personne de tout poudlard qui le faisait vivre des rêves si...si humides.

« -Malefoy dégage, protesta le brun.

-hum...non, je suis bien installé et je dois avouer que tu es très confortable Potter, répondit Malefoy d'une voix suave.

Harry déglutit péniblement et voulut rétorquer mais sans prévenir, le blond s'empara de ses lèvres et força les barrières de sa bouche pour y pénétrer sa langue et aller taquiner celle d'harry.


	3. A MoInS QuE

**A MoInS QuE...**

Draco se laissa aller dans cet océan de sensations merveilleuses que lui procurait ce baiser. Il savait pertinemment que le gryffondor le repousserait d'une minute à l'autre, mais il voulait profiter à tout prix de cet instant qu'il volait au brun. Et le serpentard n'avait pas tord, les quelques secondes que mit le brun à se ressaisir s'écoulèrent très vite et le blond se retrouva vite fait les quatres fers en l'air.

« - Malefoy, hurla le brun

- Oui Potter ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien, juste une envie. »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui explosa.

« - Comment ça une envie ? Je suis pas là pour que tu puisses assouvir tes envies Malefoy, je ne suis pas ta putain !

- Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs...

- Pauvre con ! »

Harry dévala les escaliers du dortoir et sortit dans le parc à la recherche de ses amis. Lorsqu'il les trouva dans le parc, il se figea à leur vue. Ses amis étaient tout simplement en train de disputer une partie de quidditch avec les serpentards, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis de longues années.

Pov Harry

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Pour commencer Dumby envoie les serpentards chez les gryffondors. A cette énigme, une seule affirmation, il a avaler un de ses bonbons au citron de travers._

_Pour ne rien arranger, Malefoy se jette sur moi. A cette énigme...mon pauvre cerveau rame à trouver une réponse._

_Et enfin pour m'achever je retrouve mes meilleurs amis en train de jouer au quidditch comme des vieux potes. Nan mais vous avez pas vu Neville et Pansy. Ils veulent peut-être que leur apporte du thé non mais... _

_Pfff...décidément j'aurais vraiment dû rester coucher aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve , tout de même assez cauchemardesque, et je vais bientôt me réveiller..._

_...Pourquoi est-ce que je suis persuadé que je ne rêve pas ?...Au secours !_

Fin Pov Harry

Pendant que le pauvre survivant cherchait à tout prix une réponse à ses « énigmes », le blond était descendu à son tour dans le parc et se dirigeait à présent vers Blaise.

« -Blaise descend j'ai besoin de toi, cria le blond pour se faire entendre de son ami. »

Blaise descendit de son balai et rejoignit son ami. Le sepentard tournant le dos au terrain, ne put apercevoir la lueur de tristesse qui flottait dans les prunelles d'un certain rouquin.

« -Blaise,...je...j'ai embrassé...Potter..., commença Draco, hésitant.

- Mais.. c'est fabuleux !

-Non, loin de là...pfff, soupira le blond.

-Comment ça ?...Explique-toi Dray, je ne comprends rien

-C'est...c'est-à-dire...que j'aiembrassédeforcepotter !

-Merlin, t'as pas fait ça tout de même , demanda Blaise choqué

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis tombé sur lui, et à ce moment ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai pas pu me retenir. Je t'en prie Blaise aide-moi

-Ouh lala, un Malefoy qui supplie, c'est pas à prendre à la légère, pouffa Blaise dans un rire qui s'estompa sous le regard noir que lui lançait Draco.

Nan sérieusement, tu t'y prends comme un manche.

- Ah parce que toi avec la belette ça avance peut-être ?

Blaise se rembrunit mais néanmoins poursuivit.

- Non et c'est justement pour ça que je pense qu'il faut que nous établissions un plan.

Si on ne les séduits pas, jamais on y arrivera.

Allons-y tout en douceur. Mais pour commencer... »

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! Je sais ces chapitres sont très courts, mais j'arrive pas à en écrire de longs pour le moment, j'espère que ça viendra !

Je n'ai pas prévu de délai de publication, mais ce sera sûrement une fois par semaine

tout dépendra de l'inspi !

Merci a tous pour vos reviews ça me fait super plaisir car c'est ma première fic !

Bisous

Miss sweety


End file.
